


Last Dance

by mochi2zhonglele



Series: baby jen jen [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Divorce AU, Lots of it, M/M, attempted angst maybe, cross posted on AFF, don't hate him tho, haha enjoy, i have absolutely no idea what im doing, jaemin is an ass, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: "Before we part ways..... I just want one last dance."





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> h0kay this is going to be angsty (more like attempted angst pfft) so um get your tissues ready. 

Jeno held onto Jaemin's hand tight as they swayed to the music, taking a slow steps here and there. Couples beside them did the same under the castle chandelier, their shoes gently tapping against the marble ballroom floor. He looked at his dance partner through his mask, trying to find the spark in his brown eyes but he saw none. He could feel Jaemin's hand on his waist no longer take the effort to hold onto him properly and slipping off as time passed. He knew that the slippery material of his silk robe wasnt the reason of it. He glanced at the other's hand he was holding onto and his eyes burned when there was no gold ring on his finger.

"Stop staring." Jaemin spoke out of a sudden.

The tone Jaemin had spoke with shook him. It sounded like as if he wanted it to be over. Even though it had. Jeno sniffed and looked down at their feet, watching the pattern in their steps. He recalled the day of their wedding where they had their first dance in their wedding robes, smiles on their faces as they stared deeply into their eyes. He let out a shaky breath as the feeling of sadness started to grow. He leaned his head on Jaemin's shoulder, ignoring the "People are watching. Focus.".

The music stopped and they moved away from the centre following the crowd as another batch of couples took their place to dance. Jaemin tugged his hand away from Jeno's in attempt to have his hand free but the older only refused, only holding onto it tightly. The duo took a seat at one of the tables, mumbling a thank you to the butler who had placed two wine glasses before them. Jeno sunk in his seat when Jaemin glared at him, shaking their connected hands violently to tell the other to let go. Reluctantly he let go, missing the heat of Jaemin's hand almost immediately.

"It's going to be over soon, Jaemin. Sooner or later this is over." Jeno heard the latter whisper under his breath, sipping onto his wine.

Jeno bit his trembling lip as he fixed his elven crown, hanging his head low so the other won't see his current condition. He made sure his mask won't allow anyone to see how teary his eyes now are, especially Jaemin. He had sat on a chair right beside Jaemin, but now the younger had scooted away, an awkward gap between the two chairs that could describe the status of their relationship. It wasn't needed to have a high IQ to know what was going on between the couple.

A montage of the times they used to spend flashed through his mind. He took in a deep breath as he pictured Jaemin kneeling on his knees with a small box in his hands, revealing a golden ring inside it. He shook his head, trying to not remember anything at the moment. It will only make him cry as the missed feeling just grew bigger and bigger. A tear escaped his eye and fell on his white robes, decorating it with a small dot. He sniffed and fixed his mask again, at the same time wiping his tear filled eyes.

"Stop crying will you." Jaemin snapped, putting his wine glass down.

"I'm sorry." Jeno spoke with a hushed tone.

"We agreed to this. We agreed to end this. So stop crying. People are watching for gods sake."

He missed the old Jaemin. The Jaemin that would kiss him every morning, one who would give him a back hug before he leaves to do his job, the one who loved him. The Jaemin in front of him was different. He would avoid him in any way possible, he would leave the room before Jeno wakes up and comes back when he was asleep, he would try to stop any conversation that Jeno tried to bring up....  he stopped loving him.

"Can we dance once last time?" Jeno requested, lifting his head up to see the other clearly.

"For what?" Jaemin spat.

"Before we part ways..... I just want one last dance."

Jeno was given a hum- an annoyed hum as a reply. He could see how Jaemin's eyes were searching for a certain someone in the crowd and it hurts. He took the wine glass with shaking hands, putting the mouth of the glass against his lips before taking a few sips of the liquid inside. He fiddled with the gold ring on his finger, hoping the other could wear his instead of take it off and put it away somewhere only god knows. The music changed once more, and it was advised every couple were to dance only once but Jeno didn't care, pulled Jaemin off his seat and to the dance floor.

"I'm leaving later" Jaemin informed once they were in the middle.

"Okay."

They moved along to the music and Jaemin wasn't putting any effort at all, letting the music move him. Jeno could feel his heart break from time to time at the lack of interest and annoyance showing in Jaemin's movements. He interlaced their fingers and the younger only did it for the eyes that were watching him. Halfway through the music he noticed Jaemin was looking somewhere else, a glint of excitement in his brown orbs. His eyes that was once teary became wet once again when he realised that Jaemin had been staring on one of the young princes in the neighbouring kingdoms.

"Renjun caught your eye?" Jeno said bitterly.

Jaemin looked away and didn't answer. It's not like Jeno needed an answer anyway. They didn't speak, they only moved. Tears spilled from Jeno's eyes as it gets closer to the end of the music. Once the music ends, their last dance ends. He choked on a sob as he hung his head low so others won't see. He felt Jaemin massaging his palm and started to cry silently. He wanted to stop the tears from falling and the cries from escaping his lips but he failed, only to cry harder.

Heads had turned to see what was going on but Jeno was too caught up in emotions to realise. As they came closer to the end, Jaemin gently pulled Jeno out from the crowd and to a silent corner where shadows could hide their presence. He bent down slightly to match his eye level with Jeno's, wiping away the tears. Even though he wasn't affected by the parting, he couldn't help but feel pity to Jeno's suffering.

"Hey, stop crying." He whispered, squeezing the latter's wrist, taking the mask off Jeno's face.

"I'm sorry." Jeno tried to say between sobs.

He looked to see the Jaemin he loved. The one who was always concerned for his well being. The one who would never leave his side. By that he burst into tears, sobbing into Jaemin's shoulder.

"Why do we have to part ways, Min? Was I not good enough?" The older asked, getting breathless from the crying.

"Jeno, we talked about this before." Jaemin said. "Just stop crying please."

There was no point trying to coax Jeno to stop the tears. He only cried and cried, occasionally slapping the other's chest and punching him lightly on the arm. Jaemin only stood in front of him, letting him do whatever he wants to him before.... well, they part ways. It was long after the music ended where Jaemin decided to leave, not before giving one last kiss to the older on the lips, just for memories. Jeno stayed in the darkness, arms wrapped around himself and his mask just hanging around his neck. No matter how many times he tried to wipe his face dry, it still ended up wet and damp as the waterfalls never stopped running, making it's way down his pale skin.

"Jeno-yah?"

He kept quiet as a shadow appeared before him. Arms wrapped around his small body and fingers played with his hair. Just by the body heat and actions he knew it was Mark, his brother. He leaned onto his brother's body as he could feel himself feel drained from all the crying. He sighed and returned the hug for his sanity.

"Don't mourn over this too long, please. I hate seeing you cry." Mark said, tearing up as well.

"It hurts, hyung." Jeno's voice broke.

Jeno felt a kiss on his forehead, suddenly missing the actions Jaemin used to do to him. The kisses, the hugs, the cuddles. Everything. Now Jaemin is out there, probably with Renjun and Jeno is going to be long forgotten. He brought himself closer to Mark who whispered assurance into his ears as he played with the younger's black hair to calm him down. Jeno looked down at the ring in his finger. He was never going to take it off even though the other side had.

"We're going to make it public tomorrow. But we can postpone it if you don't want to." Mark told him in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine."

He wasn't okay. He's hurt. He's breaking. He's crying for help. He was falling. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Mark's shoulder, feeling the tears return again.

"Come on, let's wash that face of yours, alright? You are not going to bow to the queen looking like a train wreck when we are leaving." Mark tried to joke around but his smile faltered when he wasn't given any response from the other.

Jeno had put his mask on, hoping no one will notice how red his eyes are through the holes of the mask. He tiredly followed his brother to where his family was sitting at. At the corner of his eyes he could see a familiar figure in silver robes talking to one in royal blue, he fisted his robes as the tears came back, biting his lips to suppress himself from crying. Those silver robes belonged to the Na Kingdom and Jaemin was the only Na prince and what throws Jeno off was the one in royal blue robes.

Each color represents a kingdom, royal blue represents China's second richest kingdom other than the Zhongs, which are the Huangs. And the second prince of the Huang royal family was Renjun, the one Jaemin had his eyes on. He had to admit, Renjun was beautiful..... more beautiful than him. He was always told he was too manly to be the one not leading the relationship. Probably why Jaemin preferred the Chinese over him.

"Let's go." Mark urged, tugging gently onto Jeno's sleeve.

He nodded and took his first step to leave. He wanted to take one last look of the one he loved, only to get his heart broken further when he saw Renjun accept Jaemin's invitation to dance, with a huge smile on the face. He turned away immediately, breathing in and out a little too fast. He was about to cry again but he told himself not to. Jeno sighed and held onto his brother's hand as they walked to the front of the ballroom where the queen was sitting.

When they left the ballroom, the first thing Jeno did was cling onto his brother, the mask doing a great job hiding his puffy and tear filled eyes. He was the first to enter the car, putting his head against the window as fatigue took over him. It took a while until his family entered the vehicle and Jeno regretted ever looking out the window. He buried his face into his hands and started crying. Call him a crybaby, the events had changed the strong Lee Jeno to a vulnerable version of himself. Right up at one of the ballroom's balconies was Jaemin and his newly found lover, Renjun,  locking lips.  
  


_"Jeno, we are not working out. Lets file a divorce."_

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm sorry but I'm bored of this marriage. I am going to be crowned king one day and I'm not going to live such a life."_

_"Min,what have I done? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"You've done nothing wrong. It's just that.... I don't love you anymore."_

_"Is that why you don't return my 'I love you's anymore? Is this why you were avoiding me? Is this why you tried to end every conversation we had? Was that why?"_

_"I'm sorry. It's for the sake of both of us. You will have to lead a life of your own soon. And I wish you the best of luck."_

_"It hurts, Jaemin. Don't do this to me, please."_

_"I told you I'm sorry. Let's end this. It's for the best."_

_And Jaemin just left Jeno alone in their room, dumbfounded and lost at the sudden information coming out from his three year husband's mouth and the ring that was sitting right on top of the nightstand._

 

Jeno wanted everything from Jaemin. He wanted to kneel and beg for him to not leave and love him. He wanted to be in Renjun's place now. He wanted to be in Jaemin's arms and be kissed.

But all he could ask for before the divorce was one last dance.

Now, Jaemin is not his anymore.


End file.
